Secret Fantasy
by EvIL mIstrEss
Summary: Sakura having secret fantasy of someone close to her and then...they have a little 'fun' in the bath tub...SK and TD lemon scene! Don't read if you're offended with BL lemon scene!


**A/N: Major Lemon Scene Alert! Sakura X Tomoyo pairing!**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own anything CLAMP owns…I just borrow them to make an enjoyable lemon story such as this one…Hope you enjoy it and get horny as I got, peeps!

* * *

Sakura sat on a comfortable white couch in her apartment, reading a reasonable size book for a bit of light reading while Tomoyo was taking a long relaxing bath after her long hours work shift.

"Tomoyo! I'm gonna go to sleep!" Sakura called. She heard no response. "Tomoyo!" She called again.

Sakura set down her book on a nearby coffee table and walked over to the bathroom. She peaked through the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Tomoyo, I'm off to bed," she said, informing her roommate.

"Okay...good night," Tomoyo said, smiling at her.

Sakura nodded and walked out from the room, not before taking a quick secret glance at her best friend and not to mention, favorite cousin's slightly naked body…if not for the bubbles in the tub preventing her eyes from seeing more. She leaned onto the wall out of the bathroom, sighing, after closing the door silently.

She hadn't had enough. She wanted more…to see more of_ her_ so she could stand through the nigh tonight.

Glancing at the bathroom door longingly, she thought for a while. It wouldn't be bad now, would it? _She_ still wouldn't find out, right? It'll just be my little secret, she decided. Sakura crept to the door and surreptitiously looked into the crack of the door.

Tomoyo, in the mean time, lifted her slender long leg up from the warm bath water and ran the soft sponge on her milky smooth skin. Water dripped off of her leg and back into the water, sparkling as it did. She dipped the sponge into the water again and ran it from her leg up to her neck as she closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation.

Sakura felt herself suffocated due to the lack of air going inside her lung at the sight of her roommate's doing as she feels the heat between her legs growing and was soon soaking her panties.

After a bit longer peeking on her best friend's somewhat erotic actions, she headed back to the bedroom and changed her very soaked underwear. After opening the windows to let in some fresh night air, she lied down in the bed and fell right to sleep. She immediately began fantasizing of Tomoyo and what she witnessed beforehand.

Subconsciously, Sakura's fingers slowly ran down from her neck to her breasts. She flicked her fingers over her now erect nipples and then began pinching it. She purred in bliss and moaned lightly as she did so, loosing control of reality and creating a fantasy.

She dreamt of herself joining Tomoyo in her bath. She dreamt running her fingers through her long, beautiful lavender hair and kissed her soft pink lips brusquely. Sakura let out a load moan when she felt her hands reach her throbbing and now soaked jewel.

"MM! Uhhh! Tomoyo!" She continued dreaming as she fingered herself, adding two fingers and pushed it in and out, faster and harder.

Tomoyo heard faint moans as she wrapped her robe over her cold body after finishing her hassle-free night bath. She snuck over to the bedroom door and listened tentatively.

"Ohhh! Tomoyo! Ahhh!"

Sakura fingered her self roughly and ran her fingers in her shoulder length auburn hair. Her back arched forward as her body shook in pleasure. The sensation was almost over bearing.

"Ahhh! TOMOYO! UHHH!"

Sakura screamed as she reached her climax; her liquid flowed profusely from her vagina lips onto the bed, wetting it generally. Her body shook as she curled up in a ball. After a bit of panting, Sakura relaxed and sat up on bed.

Tomoyo walked into the bedroom and smiled sweetly at her cousin.

"You okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, acting oblivious to what she had heard not a moment ago.

"Oh…nothing…" Sakura responded; wiping away her sweats formed on her face, neck, and chest.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked again, sitting down next to her. Sakura gulped at their closeness, for she was sure she would lunge at her dearest cousin and attack her with brutal, fiery kisses if she could but she simply.

"Okay...well then let's get to bed," Tomoyo said, closing the lamp on the bed stand.

Tomoyo kissed Sakura's cheek, as it had been their family custom to kiss each other's cheek before going to bed. Her lips lingered slightly longer than the night before, without Sakura noticing, and curled up next to her after that. After making sure Tomoyo was fast asleep, Sakura ran her fingers through her soft wavy purple hair, sighing pensively.

Sakura began to think as she did so. She could never tell Tomoyo about her fantasies, there was no telling what Tomoyo would think about it. Sakura was much too scared, so she kept it as her own secret.

The next day, Tomoyo woke up and noticed Sakura was no longer sleeping beside her. She heard the showers water running and once again heard some moaning. Tomoyo blushed scarlet; flattered by these frequent fantasies her cousin has about her. After listening to the climax her roommate has, she walked over to the bathroom door and walked in.

Sakura tied her robe on rather hastily and smiled at her cousin. "Good morning," She greeted. Her face was glowing, flushed with beads of sweat of her face while her golden-brown hair sticking to her face and her eyes were a bit watery from the recent orgasm.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at her and entered the shower as Sakura secretly watched her…again. She went back to the bedroom after having enough peeping at her best friend, lay on the comfy bed and yet again had an orgasm with her fantasy, this time her dreaming of having sex with Tomoyo in a car with some cuffs and ropes.

Kinky Sakura.

This secret went of for several more weeks, and Sakura never grew tired of it. She always thought of it every time, and she was addicted to it. The mere thought or sight of Tomoyo could make her wet, generously soaking her panties with her loads of liquids.

After some time, about a whole month actually, she decided that she wanted to share it with Tomoyo, so she gained the bravery to tell her. One night she and Tomoyo were getting ready for bed as Tomoyo filled the tub for another of her evening bath.

Sakura sat down next to her on bed as Tomoyo was reading while waiting for the tub to fill in. "Tomoyo...I need to talk to you," she started saying but paused.

Tomoyo put her rather thick book on the bed table, smiled kindly at her and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "You can talk to me about anything," she said, still smiling.

Sakura smiled back at her bitterly and quickly looked down at her feet, staring furiously at them. She inhaled sharply as she wheezed, "For several weeks, I have had these amazing fantasies about you...and I have-"

"I know...and I know that you have masturbated in them." Tomoyo cut her off, looking understandingly into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

Sakura blushed brilliant red; her face was practically glowing red in embarrassment due to the sudden knowledge. "How did you know?"

Tomoyo giggled at her action.

"I've heard you moaning and screaming my name, and ever so often I have watched you...Sakura, I'm flattered. I honestly am...I just hope that this doesn't offend you," she said tenderly.

"Not at all, Tomoyo...it makes things a lot easier." Sakura said, smiling at her best friend.

"Good…then…I'd just like you to know, Sakura, that…I-I…would be more than willing to perform this fantasy with you, Sakura," Tomoyo said, smiling at her beloved cousin.

Sakura blushed brightly, but regained her composure, and walked to her wardrobe. She racked into it in search of something she needed to make this work. Once she got what she was looking for, a large purple two-end penis, Tomoyo noted, Sakura lead Tomoyo into the bathroom. Tomoyo obliged.

Tomoyo removed her robe from her body, revealing her very naked body and lied down in the bathtub. After removing her clothes, Sakura got inside with her and impatiently began to kiss Tomoyo's soft lips. They tasted just as she dreamt they would, like purplish candies that she always loved.

Sakura stopped kissing her for a moment and looked down at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's heart fluttered at the sight of her bright green eyes. Oh, how she always loved those green eyes! Sakura lightly pushed Tomoyo back into the tub, resting on the bathtub wall and proceed to kiss her bare chest.

Tomoyo purred and sighed as Sakura teased her by making lazy circles around her nipples. Her breasts were erect and begging for her cousin's attention. Tomoyo let out a moan when she felt her warm lips lightly kiss her nipple. Sakura flicked her pinkish tongue over both of them, making her cousin moan louder and louder.

Tomoyo soon felt her hands grip them ever so tightly and squeeze her. She gasped and threw her head back as Sakura licked, sucked, nibbled and squeezed her bosoms and nipples almost constantly. Soon Tomoyo hands moved down from Sakura's shoulders to her inner thighs and she slipped one finger inside of her self. Sakura stopped suddenly and pulled Tomoyo's hands from her vagina away.

After licking her finger clean from her liquid, Sakura took her knees and gently spread them apart. Tomoyo moaned from excitement and impatiently whimpered. Sakura slowly kissed from her knee to her inner thigh as Tomoyo begged for her to please her. Sakura's kisses sent rushes of temptation throughout her hot body. Soon Tomoyo could no longer take it and whimpered loudly at her.

Sakura smirked at her and spread her legs even wider. Tomoyo moaned back at her, still waiting almost impatiently. Her sex was very, _very _soaked now and her clit throbbed for Sakura. Sakura eyed her cousin's body greedily, feeling grateful that she was the one to able to taste that very gorgeous and soft milky skin. Sakura finally looked up to smirked at Tomoyo and looked in her eyes as she moved into her roommate's crown.

Tomoyo then let out a gasp and moaned loudly as Sakura flicked her tongue continuously over her clit. Sakura watched her moan delightfully as she massaged her breasts roughly. Soon Sakura lifted her hand, took the fake penis placed on the counter and slipped it into Tomoyo's clitoris.

Tomoyo moaned again, causing Sakura's excitement to grow as she immediately put in the other end into her. Soon, after they were settled, they began pumping against each other.

"Ohh Sakura! Yes! Harder Sakura, please!" Tomoyo moaned blissfully, liking the feeling of them pumping into each other.

"Uhh! Tomoyo! Ohhh, yes!" Sakura cried in return.

Their clits slammed together, sending amazing sensations through their bodies as their liquids poured from each other's clits into the water. Sakura pulled Tomoyo closer to her body and kept pumping harder each time. Their big bouncing breasts rubbed together making the pleasure felt grow.

"Ah! Ah! Uhhh! Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed in enjoyment.

"Tomoyo! Uhhh! MMMM!" She moaned back.

The water of the tub was now splashing all over them and out of the tub, wetting the floor. Not that they care.

Sakura's hand inched down to Tomoyo's bottom and she shoved two fingers into her tight ass hole. Tomoyo let out a loud piercing moan as Sakura pumped them in and out, harder and faster along with each of her thrusting. They could feel their orgasm growing closer and continued their hard fast pumping, screaming each other's names. After a bit longer, they came together.

"SAKURA! YES! AH! AHHH!" Tomoyo screamed.

"OH YES! MMM! UHHHH! TOMOYO!" Sakura followed.

They panted as sweats ran down their faces; flashing each other satisfied smiles, as they pulled apart and got out of the tub. They fell asleep easily that night and enjoyed acting out this fantasy anytime they could.

The End

* * *

I really liked this one; I think Sakura and Tomoyo is a beautiful couple and they would look most beautiful together in a fantasy or sex scene such as this. Hope you like the X-Mas present! **Review!**


End file.
